1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to an optical layer, a display device including the same, and/or a backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a three-dimensional (3D) image is configured based on stereo view principles using both eyes of a person. A 3D image display may be a stereoscopic display or an autostereoscopic display. The autostereoscopic display acquires a 3D image by separating an image into a left image and a right image without using glasses, and uses, for example, a parallax barrier method or a lenticular method.